Still miss you (ChangKyuMinKyu Fanfiction)
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: Chapter 2... ChangKyu/MinKyu fanfiction. Don't like don't read. Yaoi/NC/Review!
1. Chapter 1

Still Miss You… (ChangKyu/MInKyu Fanfiction)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

STARRING

CHANGKYU/MINKYU COUPLE

WARNING

NC/BDSM/YAOI/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/REVIEW MUST BE!

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Langit sore. Aku sangat menyukai langit sore yang berwarna jingga keemasan dengan terpaan silau yang membuat warna dunia menjadi seperti sebuah suasana masa lalu. Dunia tergambar seperti ingatan masa lalu saat itu. Aku suka. Seperti aku menyukai dia. Shim Changmin. Sahabatku yang diam-diam kusukai. Entah sejak kapan, tapi kami benar-benar terlihat lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Setidaknya ini pandanganku dan beberapa teman yang mengatakan ini padaku. Entahlah jika dia menganggapnya biasa. Kami… terbiasa melakukan sex bersama. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena aku juga menginginkannya. Walaupun aku tahu alasan dia melakukan sex bersamaku.

Berawal dari taruhan yang dibuat bersama teman-temannya dalam klub basket SM High School yang kini menjadi tempat sekolah kami. Aku tahu. Tapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Karena aku belum siap menjauh darinya dan kehilangan sosok seperti dia. Sosok yang begitu sempurna melengkapi kekosongan hatiku. Sosok yang selalu menemaniku dikala susah. Seperti saat tak ada yang ingin berteman denganku karena aku terlalu pendiam untuk memiliki seorang teman. Saat hyung ku mati bunuh diri akibat pemerkosaan. Saat noona ku mati bunuh diri karena hamil. Saat appa-ku berselingkuh. Eomma sering mabuk-mabukkan, dan hingga keduanya bercerai. Akan selalu ada Changmin disampingku. Karena itu aku merasa tak membutuhkan orang lain selain dia untuk berdiri disampingku.

Sayangnya, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Setidaknya aku tidak harus terus menyusahkannya. Kurasa juga, aku sudah membayar semua kebaikkannya dengan luka dihatiku yang dia torehkan dengan mengatasnamakan sahabat pula. Benarkan? Aku akan bertahan sampai kelulusan lalu pergi darinya. Pergi sejauh mungkin sampai aku tak mengenalnya. Karena rasa sakit ini bisa saja membuatku bernasib sama seperti hyung dan noona ku yang bodoh itu.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

"Kyu!" panggil seorang namja manis bernama Kibum yang berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mem'pause' psp ditangannya dan menggeser kursi yang didudukinya sekarang. Lokasi mereka dikantin sekarang.

"Hey Bum! Kau darimana saja? Kukira kau tidak masuk hari ini. Ini bahkan jam pelajaran kedua dan kau baru masuk sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berdecak melihat kelakuan Kibum yang tak juga berubah. Padahal mereka sudah kelas 3 semester akhir sekarang.

"Kuda sialan itu menghajarku habis-habisan didalam mobil barunya. Sialan! Aku jadi tidak ulangan harian sejarah hari ini" sungut Kibum dengan napas memburu.

"Kamanhi… tadi tidak jadi ulangan. Gil saenim tidak masuk karena istrinya barusaja melahirkan" jelas Kyuhyun setelah memesankan air mineral super dingin untuk Kibum yang pastinya kehilangan banyak asupan cairan dan kepanasan. Lihat saja seragamnya yang basah itu!

Gulp Gulp Gulp

"Ahhh… sukurlaaahhh" desah Kibum lega mendengar informasi dari Kyuhyun.

"2 bulan lagi kita ujian. Lebih baik kau mengurangi jadwal pagimu dengan Siwon kalau tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi" Kyuhyun member nasehat dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Aiiissshhhh kau sendiri bagaimana?" Kibum menyeringai.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Kyuhyun kembali memainkan psp nya.

"Apa Changmin masih sering melakukannya denganmu? Heheheeee… apa kau yakin kalau diantara kalian tidak ada apa-apa, sedangkan kalian sering melakukan 'itu'?" bisik Kibum, takut ada yang mendengar. Kibum tahu bagaimana rumitnya hubungan persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Selain Changmin, Kibum adalah satu-satunya manusia yang Kyuhyun mau terima sebagai seorang teman.

"A-" Kyuhyun baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, tapi orang yang mereka bicarakan datang tepat pada waktunya untuk menutup mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Kukira kalian kemana? Aku mencari kalian daritadi tau!" sungut Changmin setelah mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kyuhyun dan Kibum dalam 1 meja yang sama dikantin hari itu.

"Aiissshhhh kau benar-benar mengganggu!" gerutu Kyuhyun dan diamini oleh Kibum.

"Omongan kalian pasti tidak penting sama sekali. Nah! Kenalkan ini Victoria. Siswa baru dikelasku yang kuceritakan kemarin. Ah! Sekarang dia resmi menjadi pacarku!" seru Changmin dengan senyum 5 jari yang dimilikinya saat memperkenalkan Victoria pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Woaaa… ku akui kau sangat hebat Shim Changmin" Kibum mengajukan jempolnya pada Changmin dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama pasangan kekasih itu.

"Issshhhh kenapa dia?" sungut Changmin tersinggung dengan smirk Kibum.

"Sudahlah… Ah ya chukkaeyooo" Kyuhyun member selamat pada Changmin dan Victoria yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Gomawoo" balas Changmin.

"Kyu malam ini aku tidur dirumah Vict ya. Kau jaga apartment-ku baik-baik" dan Changminpun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menahan sesak didadanya sejak tadi. Wajah manis yang pucat itu tampak tersenyum bodoh setelah kepergian Changmin.

'Aku cemburu Min… Sungguh…' batinnya lirih.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang ke apartment milik Changmin yang memang sudah didiaminya semenjak orangtuanya bercerai dan memilih tinggal diluar negri. Keduanya sudah mengajak Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak berniat memilih diantara keduanya. Untungnya orangtuanya bukan orang miskin, sehingga uangnya tetap mengalir tanpa perlu ada rasa khawatir sedikitpun. Lagipula, Changmin yang mengajaknya untuk tinggal disana. Tentu saja ada maksud disana.

Kyuhyun memijit dahinya pelan. Menangis seharian mungkin akan menyelesaikan masalahnya malam minggu ini. Mungkin Changmin sudah sangat bosan dengan tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan bekas-bekas Changmin. Makanya Changmin mencari makhluk lain. 'Tenang Kyu… setidaknya kau yang paling dekatnya saat ini kan?. Sebentar lagi Kyu… Bertahanlah…' batinnya semakin sakit dan airmatapun mengalir membasahi pipinya yang mulai tirus sekarang.

Drrtttt Drrrtttt

"Yeobbeoseyo" Kyuhyun menerima pangilan dari seseorang yang kyuhyun juga tahu dengan jelas maksudnya menghubungi.

"…"

"Ya. Miliki malam ini sepuasmu. Datanglah sebelum aku berubah pikiran" dan kyuhyun dapat mendengar seruan puas dari sebrang sana. Biarlah. Toh slama ini changmin juga bermain dengan yeoja dan namja lain. Sekali saja dia ingin melampiaskan perasaannya. Boleh kan?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bell apartment yang menandakan ada tamu datang. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan langkah gontai. Perasaan bersalah menyerangnya begitu saja saat melihat wajah namja yang sudah lama mengincarnya itu. Choi Seunghyun aka TOP. Namja yang badannya lebih bessar dari Changmin, walaupun tinggi Changmin tak akan terkalahkan. Lihatlah bagaimana Kyuhyun masih sempat memuji Shim Changmin.

"Annyeong Kyunnie!" sapa TOP dengan memberikan pada Kyuhyun bingkisan yang isinya Red Wine yang harganya tak akan bisa dikatakan murah. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan mempersilahkan TOP masuk keddalam.

"Duduklah. Aku ambil gelas dulu" ujar Kyuhyun setelah menutup pintu apartment.

"Araasseo" jawab TOP sambil bersiul-siul ria saat memperhatikan bokong Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur.

'Shit' umpat TOP dalam hati saat merasakan area selangkangannya menyempit hanya dengan melihat Kyuhyun yang menggunakan kaos singlet putih dan celana kain panjangnya. Tentu tubuh putih pucat Kyuhyun membuat TOP tergiur. Itulah dambaannya selama ini. Tubuh Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Changmin rela saja kyuhyun menumpang di apartmentnya. Iya, dia dan Changmin adalah teman se klub basket. dia adalah senior Changmin saat dia kelas tiga dan Changmin kelas satu. Dia juga yang mengusulkan Changmin tentang taruhan itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tahu itu, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun diam saja.

"Malam minggu ini kau tidak jalan dengan pacarmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan TOP.

"Pacar? Kalau aku punya, tak mungkin aku mengencanimu mala mini dan mengejar-ngejarmu dari dulu" goda TOP yang hanya dibalas smirk dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bosan kutolak ya hyung?" ejek Kyuhyun. Sontak ejekkan Kyuhyun membuat TOP tertantang dan langsung mendudukkan diri disamping kyuhyun yang tampak tenag-tenag saja sembari menuangkan wine yang tadi dibelikan TOP.

"Kau terlalu indah untuk sekedar dibosani" rayu TOP dengan bisikan seductive ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo. Cheers?" Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi dan memberikan gelas TOP.

Keduanya terus minum hingga wine hanya tersisa seperempat dari botol itu. Kyuhyun sudah setengah sadar. Sedangkan TOP sangat-sangat sadar kalau Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mau diajaknya bercinta mala mini. Akhirnya impiannya tercapai juga mala mini.

"mmppppcckkk" keduanya berciuman panas saat TOP sudah membawa tubuh kecil Kyuhyun kekamar. Mata kyuhyun yang sayu dan dada yang bergemuruh membuat TOP semakin kehilangan kendali. Malam itu, setelah menandai penuh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kissmark-nya, TOP langsung menyiapkan junior besarnya untuk memasuki surge Kyuhyun.

"AKH!" pekik Kyuhyun saat TOP memasukkan juniornya tanpa penetrasi kecil apapun direktumnya yang kering. Namun, dia bernapas lega saat tiba-tiba TOP mengeluarkan kembali juniornya dan melenggag pergi keluar kamar. Sayangnya, itu bukan akhir. TOP kembali kekamar dengan membawa sisa wine tadi dan langsung memasukkan kepala bolol itu kelubang Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan wine kedalam sana sebagai pelumas yang pastinya sangat menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan tangis. Sekuat mungkin dia membiarkan TOP melukai rektumnya. Kyuhyun menggigit pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk mengimbangi rasa sakit pada lubang anusnya yang dipaksa menelan setengah dari botol itu karena TOP sangat ingin memasukkan sisa wine itu kedalam anus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada aliran yang memasuki anusnya dan sliran lain yang lebih panas keluar dari rektumnya. Wine masuk dalam lubangnya dan darah keluar dari anusnya. Sakit sakit dan sakit. Kyuhyun pikir TOP yang mengejar-ngejarnya akan melakukan hal itu lebih lembut, tapi dia bahkan sama saja dengan Changmin. 'Tahan Kyu… Tahan…' batinnya lirih.

SRET

JLEB

"AKH" Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan pekik kesakitannya saat TOP mengeluarkan botol wine itu dan langsung memasukkan juniornya yang sangat hard saat melihat wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun. Yah, setidaknya sekarang Kyuhyun tahu bahwa TOP dan Changmin adalah seorang berjiwa SADISM.

"Akh shit nikmat Kyunniieeehhhh eeennnggghhh ouuggghhhh akh akh akh" erang TOP saat menggenjot lubang anus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kesal. Kenapa dia tak pingsan atau mati ditempat saja saat mereka menyiksanya. Tuhan malah membiarkan dia menerima rasa sakit itu. TOP menghajar Kyuhyun dengan semua gaya bercinta dan Kyuhyun menurut saja dengan air mata yang tak akan bisa mengambil perhatian para namja macam TOP, tak terkecuali Changmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun dapat terlelap saat pening yang sangat mendera kepalanya dan semuanya gelap dan samar Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 4 subuh. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut saat gelap membawanya berssaan dengan rasa sakit yang tetap dirasakannya. Sepertinya TOP tak akan berhenti.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan Shim Changmin! Kenapa kau terus memikirkannya? Kau bilang kau ingin kencan denganku. Tapi menyentuhku saja kau tidak mau? Apa ini yang kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" pekik Victoria kesal saat Changmin pagi-pagi sekali bergegas pergi dari apartmentnya untuk pulang.

"Vict, kan aku sudah bilang kalau hal itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang sudah menikah" hanya alasan Changmin sebenarnya. Padahal dia tengah memikirkan Kyuhyun dari tadi malam. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak nyaman.

"Aku harap kau bukan gay" sindir Victoria. Lalu Changmin berbalik menyengir padanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Bye" dan Changmin pun melenggang pergi dari apartment Victoria.

Changmin benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dia benar-benar kepikiran Kyuhyun terus. Dia tahu kalau sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dia tahu jika instingnya terhadap Kyuhyun sangat kuat. Mereka memiliki telepati tersendiri menurutnya. Walaupun ada satu hal yang masih membuatnya ragu akan instingnya sendiri. Saat gedung apartment-nya sudah didepan mata, dengan cepat dia memasuki lift menuju lantai 3 yang terdapat apartment-nya.

Changmin memasuki apartment-nya dengan mudah dan perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman saat melihat sepatu orang pria lain di rak sepatu. Kaki jenjangnya dengan ragu melangkah masuk kedalam. Lagi-lagi perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman saat melihat 2 gelas yang dilihatnya ada bekas wine disana. 'Tidak tidak! Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu dibelakangku' batin Changmin menolak semua pemikiran kotornya dengan terus menggelengkan kepalaya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir semua pemikiran itu. Hingga kakinya membawanya menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun, lalu kenyataan pahit menyadarkannya bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya terjadi sekarang. Hal yang paling dihindarinya malah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Tidur bersama namja lain.

Sungguh hatinya sakit sekali. Dia ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun dan menghancurkan wajah sunbae yang kini tengah menyamankan kepalanya dilekukkan leher Kyuhyun itu. Changmin menutup matanya kuat-kuat dan memijat kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia ingin melakukan semua itu. Memarahi Kyuhyun atau apapun yang bisa membuat rasa sakit hatinya terbayar. Selama ini dia mati-matian menyuruh Kyuhyun agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja manapun dan setengah mati juga dia menahan dirinya atas hasratnya dengan yeoja dan namja lain. Tapi sekarang? Kyuhyun lah yang mendahuluinya untuk bersetubuh dengan namja lain. Tapi nyalinnya menciut hanya untuk memarahi Kyuhyun. Ayolah… dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya Kyuhyun kan?

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan gontai menuju dapur. Dilihatnya ada makan malam yang pasti dibuat Kyuhyun tadi malam. Pizza sehat terpedas yang sering dibut Kyuhyun. pas sekali dengan suasana hatinya sekarang. Dengan lahap dia memakan pizza ala Kyuhyun itu. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat merasakan sensasi pedas pizza itu. antara menangis karena pedas dan menangis karena patah hati mungkin. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan jam yang masih terlalu pagi untuk menyantap makanan sepedas itu.

.

.

.

TOP mengerang dalam tidurnya dan langsung tersadar bahwa ini sudah sangat pagi. Dipelukkannya Kyuhyun juga tengah mengerjapkan mata khas orang baru membuka mata dari tidurnya. TOP tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan jika bangun tidur. Tidak menyesal dia mengerjai tubuh Kyuhyun tadi malam. Excellent menurutnya.

"Aku harus kerja, aku pulang ya. Gomawo untuk tadi malam" ujarnya dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat lalu memakai pakaiannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap enggan jam dinding. Sudah jam 9 rupanya. Pantas saja sinar matahari begitu menyengat dan mengganggu tidurnya. Tubuhnya bahkan sangat pegal hanya untuk menelentangkan tubuhnya. Untunglah ini hari minggu, jadi dia tidak perlu takut telat kesekolah.

Sementara itu Changmin tersenyum kecut saat melihat TOP keluar dari apartmentnya. TOP tak melihatnya karena TOP terlihat begitu terburu-buru dan Changmin juga tak berusaha menyapa TOP sekedar untuk memberitahu TOP bahwa ada pemilik apartment didapur. Changmin memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa tak nyaman. Sejujurnya dia memang tak boleh makan makanan pedas di pagi hari. Magh-nya akan kambuh saat itu juga jika dia melakukannya. penyakit yang diturunkan dari appa-nya itu sungguh-sungguh menyiksanya yang notabene-nya adalah seorang food monster.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya dan dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat. Dengan bokong yang masih nyeri dan tubuh yang masih pegal dia berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat lengket sekarang. Namun semua rasa penat itu hilang begitu saja saat matanya menangkap siluet Changmin yang tergeletak mengerikan didepan kamar mandi.

"MIN!" pekiknya kalap dan langsung berlari menuju Changmin yang wajahnya sangat pucat dan terus mengerang kesakitan didepan kamar mandi. "YA TUHAN MIN! GWENCANAYO?" Kyuhyun mencoba membopong Changmin kekamar, tapi dengan cepat Changmin menepis tangannya kasar.

"Agghhhh ssshhhh" erang Changmin dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Min? WAE? Apa yang kau rasakan eoh? Katakan padaku kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menyentuh Changmin, namun lagi-lagi tangan Changmin menepisnya dan mata itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam dibalik erangan kesakitannya.

"Lebih baik kau urus dulu tubuhmu yang menjijikan itu akh ssshhh" sinis Changmin yang langsung menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dengan paksa menuju kamar.

Kyuhyun? Dia terpaku ditempat saat menyadari bahwa tadi dia tak memakai apa-apa. Dia seakan lupa bahwa dia tidak sendiri di apartment ini.

"**Lebih baik kau urus dulu tubuhmu yang menjijikan itu"**

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat saat ucapan sinis Changmin tadi terngiang ditelinganya. Kepalanya pening sekali saat kata-kata it uterus berputar dikepalanya. Tanpa peduli dengan Changmin, dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menghujani tubuhnya dengan shower. Terlebih air yang digunakannya bukan air dingin, tapi air panas yang dia setel dengan angka maksimum. **'Kau benar Min. Tubuhku memang menjijikan'.**

"hiks…aaaaaaaarrrrrggggggggghhhhh…hiks…hiks…" dia meraung-raung dikamar mandi, tanpa peduli pada siapapun yang akan mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Changmin mencoba menutup matanya sambil menahan rasa sakit diperutnya setelah menelan obat magh yang selalu dititipkan sang eomma untuknya. Samar-samar dia mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia ingin berlari memeluk Kyuhyun saat seperti ini, seperti yang sering dia lakukan semenjak dia Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya. Tapi, rasa sakit dihatinya benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Biarlah dia tertidur sebentar dan saat rasa sakitnya hilang, dia harap dia akan melupakan kejadia menyakitkan tadi pagi atau terserah ego-nya akan melakukan apa.

'Aku cemburu Kyu… Sungguh…' batinnya hingga kegelapan menyelimutinya.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Still Miss You… (ChangKyu/MInKyu Fanfiction)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

STARRING

CHANGKYU/MINKYU COUPLE

WARNING

NC/BDSM/YAOI/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/REVIEW MUST BE!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Changmin POV**

Aku merasakan pening dikepalaku saat aku membuka mata. Tubuhku sedikit terasa lemah. Kuperhatikan langit-langit kamar yang sudah jelas adalah kamar yang sering kugunakan bersama Kyuhyun. Lalu rentetan kejadian tadi pagi berputar dikepalaku. Kurasa aku akan mengganti kasur yang sudah dinodai keringat dan mungkin sperma namja jahannam itu. Sialan!

Aku akan bangun dari baringku, namun tanganku terasa begitu berat. Lalu aku melihat namja yang selalu kulindungi ini. Aku melindunginya melebihi diriku sendiri sampai-sampai aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang sebenarnya menyelinap dalam hatiku. Kalau memang aku menyukainya, kenapa aku begitu takut mengungkapkannya? Aku… bukan seorang pengecutkan?

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang tertekuk tidur beralaskan lenganku. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa wajah putih pucat itu sangat merah? Tanpa peduli dengan apa yang menjadi pertengkaran tadi pagi, aku langsung membangunkannya untuk menanyakan apa yang telah diperbuatnya dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang sangat kusukai itu. Bukan kulit kemerahan seperti ini.

"Kyu!" aku menggoyangkan bahunya agar dia bangun.

"eh?" matanya mengerjap. Sekarang aku semakin jelas dapat melihat apa yang terjadi pada wajahnya.

"Apa yang-"

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu kau minum obat magh mu dulu ne. Ambil ini, aku kedapur dulu mengambil buburmu" serunya terburu-buru setelah memotong ucapanku. Aku tercengang saat melihat dia menghilang dibalik pintu setelah seperti orang kesurupan memberikan obat magh-ku.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Disaat aku begitu terluka, kenapa perhatiannya bisa mengalihkan semuanya? Rasanya terlalu kejam menghakiminya. Namja itu, apa dia tidak marah sedikitpun? Apa yang dia rasakan saat aku mencelanya? Apa dia tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan aku yang benar-benar marah tadi pagi? Apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa aku sedang cemburu? Mwo? Cemburu?

"Anni!" pekikku tiba-tiba menolak pemikiranku sendiri.

"Mwo? Kau harus minum obatmu sekarang juga. Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku eoh?" kembali aku tercengang saat dia menaruh nampan yang terdapat bubur dan air putih di meja nakas. Terlebih sekarang dia berkacak pinggang. "Bagaimana jika magh-mu semakin parah dan kronis eoh? Apa karena kau kaya makanya kau bersikap seenaknya? Cepat makan!" serunya lagi sambil menyendokkan bubur kemulutku yang entah kenapa menerima begitu saja.

"hiks…hiks… kau menakutiku Min. Apa yang kau makan sampai kau terkena magh lagi? Aku pikir kau sudah mati saat aku melihat kau tergeletak didekat meja nakas hiks…" aku hanya bisa menghela napas saat wajahnya yang merah itu semakin merah karena menangis.

SRET

Kugerakkan tanganku untuk menghapus air matanya. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Pikiranku kacau sekarang. Namja ini… kenapa begitu mudah menangis didepanku? Membuatku tak kuasa untuk sekedar menyindirnya lagi. Kenapa aku melihatnya yang begini rapuh? Kenapa aku?

"Jangan menangis… Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang" ucapku pelan dengan telapak tanganku yang masih mengelus pipinya.

"Ne…hiks… cepat habiskan" ujarnya dengan tangan yang kembali terayun untuk menyuapiku.

"Wajahmu… kenapa merah begini?" tanyaku ragu. Tapi, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang mendongak memperhatikanku.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Tadi pagi aku mandi dengan air panas, entah kenapa aku lupa cara menghentikan aliran air panas. Aku memang ceroboh" aku tau dia berbohong. Tapi, lebih baik aku tak terlalu ikut campur.

"Kau memang ceroboh" balasku dengan mengeluarkan senyum kecil yang bahkan mungkin tampak seperti cengiran kecil.

"Apa kau ingin tambah?" tanyanya sambil menodongkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku memakannya tadi"

PLUK

"Yak! Aiissshhhh" gerutuku meringis saat sendok bubur itu mendarat didahiku.

"Dasar food monster" sinisnya mengejek lalu berancang-ancang pergi.

SRET

"Tetaplah disini" ujarku setelah membuatnya terduduk dalam dekapanku.

Aku tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya begitu memikatku. Dia canduku. Aku bahkan hanya ingin melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya saja. Tidak dengan orang lain. Namun saat teringat bagaimana TOP memeluknya tadi pagi, rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Rasanya aku ingin membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun saat ini juga dengan apapun. Tapi, aku tau siapa TOP. Dia pasti sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun. aku termenung dengan terus menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menguar saat aku menyusupkan kepalaku ditengkuknya.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi" sial! Kenapa suaraku bergetar begini. Aku tidak akan menangiskan?

"Eh?" aku bisa mendengar nada bingung disana.

"Kumohon…hiks… jangan berikan tubuhmu pada namja manapun. Jebal~~~" aku semakin mengeratkan pelukkanku saat aku sadar kalau aku mulai terisak sekarang. Terlebih ini semua karena namja ini.

"…"

Aku tidak ingin tau kenapa dia diam. Aku lebih memilih untuk membawanya berbaring disampingku. Aku begitu merindukan aroma tubuhnya. Sekedar memeluknya saja sekarang terasa sangat menenangkan. Aku takut, takut namja ini pergi meninggalkanku. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan emosiku saat kecewa kembali menyerang hatiku. Sungguh rasanya sakit sekali. Kurasa… aku benar-benar… cemburu?

**Changmin POV End**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga saat mendengar kata-kata Changmin yang begitu menyentuh, sekaligus menyakiti hatinya semakin dalam. Changmin seperti tengah memberinya beribu-ribu harapan agar dia tak berhenti mencintai Changmin. Tapi, jika mengingat semua yang telah dilakukan Changmin padanya… rasanya begitu sulit walau sekedar menarik janji untuk pergi. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. **'Kau akan bahagia dan lebih bebas tanpaku Min. Iya kan?'** batinnya lirih. Merasakan pelukkan Changmin mengerat, dengan nyaman pula dia menyusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam kedada bidang Changmin. Dia bersyukur, walaupun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, setidaknya dia sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu hanya dnegan Changmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" panggil Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menddongak menatap Changmin.

"Kau semakin kurus. Apa kau makan dengan baik?" kontan saja pertanyaan Changmin membuatnya terkekeh jengkel.

"Sialan! Kau menghinaku ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tantang Changmin yang langsung melonggarkan pelukkannya ditubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aiissshhh jinca! Rasakan ini!"

"YAK! YAK AHAHAHAAAAA KYU AHAHAAA" pekik tawa Changmin menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan saat Kyuhyun menduduki perutnya dan menggelitikinya hingga dia terpaksa tertawa karena geli. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus menggelitikinya kesal.

.

.

.

Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum sekarang tengah duduk santai dikantin sekolah. Mereka terus saja tertawa girang tanpa peduli bahwa sekarang mereka ada dikantin yang ramai pengunjung. Bukan kamr mereka.

"Aiissshhhh berhenti mengejekku! Oh ya Kyu! Apa kau jadi kuliah di Jepang?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Suasana meja mereka yang tadi begitu hingar bingar sekarang begitu mencekam. Kyuhyun terdiam saat melirik Changmin yang menatap datar namun intens padanya.

"I- itu- aku-" Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar gugup.

"Itu tidak benarkan?" tanya Changmin datar.

"Tidak benar bagaimana? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun sudah mendaftar disana. Lagipula kau kan tau kalau eomma-nya ada di Jepang sekarang. Yak an Kyu?" seru Kibum tanpa pedduli dengan Kyuhyun yang rus menatapnya mengiba.

"…"

"…"

"WoW! Bukankah itu hebat?" seru Changmin tiba-tiba dengan wajah girang dibuat-buat pastinya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Kibum kini yang tercengang dengan respon Changmin. "Wae? Benarkan? Dengan begitu aku akan lebih santai membawa pacar-pacarku kencan dirumah hahahaaaa"

NYUUUUUUUUUUT

"Mwo?" Kibum menatap Changmin tak percaya. Disatu sisi dia dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu miris. Dia hanya bercanda tadi, dan jawaban Changmin benar-benar fantastis. Kibum menyesal mengatakan candaan bodoh itu untuk mengetest reaksi Changmin jika Kyuhyun pergi darinya. Hasilnya malah dia melihat Kyuhyun menelan ludah kasar.

"Aiiissshhhh aku pergi dulu ne. Sebentar lagi bell kan? Annyeoong" seru Changmin sebelum meninggalkan kantin.

"Apa ku bilang? Dia hanya mempermainkanmu saja Kyu! Kenapa kau masih betah berada didekatnya? Jika hanya untuk memberimu tempat tinggal, aku juga bisa! Orang tuamu juga kaya! Kenapa kau harus menghabiskan waktumu untuk tinggal bersama namja yang memberika cinta sebelah tangan untukmu?" geram KIbum tak terima dengan respon Changmin.

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam. Kibum benar tentang semuanya. Tapi, tak aka nada yang mengerti bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu menghargai saat-saat bersama Changmin. Kenapa KIbum tidak mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Changmin dengan kenangan manis didalam apartment Changmin. Kenapa semua orang malah menyuruhnya pergi dari Changmin? Kenapa?

TES

"Kau menangis? Ayolaaahhh seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis hanya untuk namja seperti Changmin? Micheo atau pabo? Hah?!" gertak Kibum dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih. Jika dia pergi sekarang. Apa dia akan memiliki banyak kenangan indah bersama Changmin? Atau hanya akn menambah luka akibat rindu yang pasti akan mencoba membunuhnya?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki apartment yang ditinggalinya bersama Changmin. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat sepatu sekolah Changmin sudah mengisi rak sepatu mereka. _'Tumben sekali dia pulang jam segini?'_ batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mereka, dilihatnya Changmin yang bergelung selimut di sore yang memang dingin ini.

"Min? tumben sekali kau pulang jam segini. Tidak jalan dengan pacarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan acara mengganti pakaiannya.

"…" tak ada jawaban yang Kyuhyun dengar.

"Min? Bangunlah… aku sudah belikan fried chicken satu paket untukmu. Kutunggu didapur" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mengingat betapa orang yang dicintainya itu sangat menyukai makanan yang lezat. Jangankan yang lezat, yang tidak lezatpun pasti tetap dimakan oleh food monster itu. Kyuhyun terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Setelah itu dia menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Kyuhyun tampak telaten menyusun makanan diatas meja makan mereka. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menggoreng ayam sendiri, mengingat dia sudah pandai masak sekarang. Setidaknya yang mudah dia bisa. Tapi, karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membiarkan Changmin menunggu dan kelaparan, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri ke restoran khusus ayam itu untuk membeli ayam goreng.

Kyuhyun tersenyum girang melihat hasil karyanya diatas meja dapur. Semua tampak rapid an menggungah selera. "ayam, nasi, sup, air putih, jus. Oke! Selesai" dia menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat saking senangnya. Tapi ada yang kurang. '_Changmin?'_ Kyuhhyun berdecak.

"Aigoo… anak itu habis apa sih sampai bisa tidur secepat itu setelah pulang sekolah? Aiiiissshhhh…. MIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN" pekiknya kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki menuju kamar.

"Haaahhhh" kembali dia menghela napas saat melihat Changmin tak sedikitpun merubah posisi tidurnya. "SHIM CHANGMIN!" pekiknya lagi. namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Merasa kesal diabaikan dan juga takut jika changmin sakit lagi karena telat makan, akhirnya kyuhyun menarik selimut Changmin kuat. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya malah membuatnya merasa menyesal telah menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Changmin.

"Min? Apa yang terjadi eoh? Kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dan langsung memeluk tubuh Changmin. Namun, Changmin memilih menyandarkan kepala pada pahanya. Changmin menangis dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku ya? Eoh? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk kuliah di Jepang? Bukankah disini juga banyak Universitas yang bagus? Bukankah selama ini kau menjauh dari orang tuamu? Kenapa sekarang kau memutuskan hal yang akan menyakitimu? Kau pasti akan kesulitan mencari teman baru. Kau pasti akan sering bertengkar dengan eommamu. Kau pasti akan banyak masalah disana dan tak ada aku yang akan mendenagrkan semua keluhanmu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau lebih baik kesana? Wae?" ujar Changmin dengan suara seraknya dan wajah yang masih bersembunyi diperut Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang ingin mencelakaimu?"

"…"

"Tak aka nada yang menyelamatkanmu ataupun mau menolong orang sepertimu. Arasseo?"

"…"

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku!" geram Changmin saat dia harus mengungkapkan kekesalannya panjang lebar, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Jika kau hanya mengkhawatirkan tentang aku, sebaiknya buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. aku lebih mengenal diriku disbanding dirimu" ujar kyuhyun datar.

"Mwo?" Changmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Kyuhyun dengan wajah menantang. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kau lebih mengenal dirimu jika kau tidak bisa jauh dariku, tapi kau ingin pergi dariku?"

"Aku bisa tanpamu Min. Aku pasti bisa. Aku bukan Anti-sosial. Aku hanya perlu membuka diri dan aku akan dapat banyak teman seperti kau dan kibum. Itu tidak sulit" Kyuhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya kasar.

Changmin terdiam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. dia tak bisa membaca mata ataupun hati seseorang. Dia hanya bisa mengerti apa yang orang-orang katakana. Changmin merasa hancur saat itu juga mendenagr semua jawaban Kyuhyun. "Benar. Kau bukan Anti-sosial. Mian atas ucapanku" sesalnya dalam sambil menahan amarah akan sesuatu.

"Ya, kau memang salah tentang hal itu. untuk itu, aku mohon. Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu mengetahui semua tentangku melebihi aku. Aku bahkan lebih tau dirimu dibanding dirimu. Bukan kau yang mengerti aku" tutur kyuhyun lagi menegaskan.

"Ya, aku lupa kalau sekarang kau sudah berubah" ujar Changmin dengan senyum kecilnya yang terlihat begitu miris. "Bahkan kau tidur denagn namja lain, dan aku masih menganggapmu Anti-sosial. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa kau sepolos itu"

JDEEEERRRRR

Rasanya pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh begitu saja ketika Changmin kembali mengingatkannya kan hari itu.

"Mina karena meremehkan namja sepertimu. Kau benar, kaulah yang lebih mengenal dirimu sendiri. Bukan aku. Mian. Lagipula, aku mengerti kenapa kau pergi. Kau sudah bosa padaku ya? Di Jepang pasti aka nada banyak namja yang bisa memuaskanmu. Hahhaaaa… aku sombong sekali dan egois saat membuat perjanjian tentang persetubuhan yang harusnya hanya milik kita"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang kau anggap benar? Tidak bisakah kau diam saja?!" pekik Kyuhyun tak tahan.

"Ne" Changmin langsung berdiri untuk keluar kamar. "Woaaahhh bau makanannya tercium sampai kesini. Pegoppa…"

Sementara Kyuhyun harus menahan amarahnya kuat-kuat agar tak ada lagi pertengkaran serius antara mereka. Lalu dia melangkah mengikuti Changmin menuju dapur dan merekapun makan bersama dalam keadaan diam. Tak ada suara tawa seperti biasanya, hanya ada suara kecipak mulut Chnagmin yang rakus memakan makananya.

"Makan yang pelan Min" ujar Kyuhyun.

"…" tak ada sahutan.

Kyuhyun menyerah jika sudah begini. Toh dia juga sakit hati atas apa yang sudah dikatakan Changmin. Jika Changmin tak juga meminta maaf atau paling tidak menjawab panggilannya, rasanya hubungan mereka memang sudah sepatutnya berakhir secepatnya. _'Mungkin begini lebih baik'_.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Persiapan menjelang ujian benar-benar menyita waktu. Ada banyak pembelajaran yang waktunya ditambah setelah pulang sekolah. Belajar menjadi kegiatan semua siswa dan siswi yang ingin lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Tak terkecuali aku. Lelah memang saat harus menghadapi buku dan penjelasan guru beserta soal-soal latihan untuk persiapan menjelang ujian.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku kecewa. Semenjak kejadia dimana Changmin memintaku untuk tidak pergi dari Seoul, hubungan kami semakin merenggang. Ditambah kegiatan ekstrakurikuler kami masing-masing yang benar-benar membuat kami jarang bertemu. Di rumahpun paling hanya bertemu saat dia pulang mengambil baju untuk kembali pergi mengurusi semua urusannya. Sayangnya, menegurpun tidak. menjawab panggilanku saja dia tak sudi. Aku benar-benar diabaikan. Terserah kau saja Min.

Seperti kali ini, dia pulang kerumah hanya untuk tidur. Aku bisa merasakan pergerakkan dibelakangku yang membuat ranjang berderit. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dan langsung tidur. Aku menutup mata menahan sakit di ulu hati. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku merindukan suaranya. Sungguh. Semuanya, aku merindukan semua yang ada padanya. Tak bisakah kau dengarkan jerit hatiku Min. sakit sekali disini. Aku tak tahan lagi, aku pergi ke Jepang bukan untuk diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Min?" aku membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadapku, namun tubuhnya menggeliat menolak. "Min? hiks…" aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi diperlakukan seperti ini.

"WAE?!" bentaknya. Sungguh aku kaget bukan main. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir mendapati responnya yang separah itu. "Apa kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang?!" pekiknya lagi sambil menunjuk jam dinding. "Aku lelah! Bisakah kau diam?!"

"hiks… kumohon berhenti mendiamkanku begini hiks…hiks… jika kau ingin marah, lampiaskan saja hiks… aku- aku sakit sekali rasanya kau diamkan begini"

"Bukankah kau yang meintaku untuk diam saja?! Apa kau lupa?!" aku menutup telingaku kuat-kuat. Suaranya benar-benar tak ingin kudengar. Karena bukan suara seperti ini yang aku dengar.

"Kalau begitu jangan diam lagi sekarang. Aku tidak bisa kau diamkan begini! Lampiaskan saja! Marahlah AKH!" aku kaget saat dia menghempaskanku kembali berbaring.

"Jangan pernah menyesali apapun yang kau katakan!" tidak, dia bukan Changmin. Matanya benar-benar bukan mata milik Changmin. Sungguh aku takut sekarang. Terlebih dia mulai melucuti celanaku.

"Min AKH!" aku menjerit tertahan saat dengan kejamnya dia merasukiku tanpa ada pemanasan sedikitpun. Dia benar-benar bukan Changmin. Aku tidak mengenal namja yang tengah memasukkan paksa penisnya kedalam hole-ku, dengan tangannya yang melucuti pakaianku hingga aku telanjang bulat.

"Lebih baik kau jangan menjerit atau kau akan lebih menyesali semua permintaanmu" sinisnya.

"EEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMHHHH" aku menggigit pergelangan tanganku saat kurasakan miliknya sudah masuk sepenuhnya mengisi hole-ku yang serasa terbakar. Bau amis darah begitu kentara dipenciumanku. Darah dari pergelangan tanganku dan mungkin darah dari hole-ku.

"Pasti TOP sunbae memasukimu lebih kasar dari ini kan? Untuk apa kau menangis hah? Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur diluar sana. Kau menerima begitu saja saat rectum-mu dirobek oleh penis namja-namja sialan itu. siapa lagi eoh? KATAKAN SIAPA LAGI NAMJA YANG SUDAH MENYENTUHMU?! HAH?!" pekiknya dengan terus menghentak-hentakkan penisnya kuat didalam.

"hiks…errmmmhhhsss hiks…" aku hanya bisa pasrah jika dia seperti ini. Apa dia bilang? Namja-namja itu? Bahkan aku tidak ikhlas tubuhku dimasuki TOP. Hanya kau Min, hanya kau yang kurelakan mengoyak lubangku semaumu. Tidakkah kau mengerti kenapa aku begini? Benarkah aku terlihat seperti pelacur dimatamu sekarang? Apakah '_cinta_' tak boleh menjadi alasan kenapa aku rela kau perlakukan seperti ini?

Tak ada lagi Changmin yang dulu selalu merayuku dan membuat pipiku memanasv dulu jika ingin bercinta. Tak ada Changmin yang menciumku dulu sebelum bercinta. Tak ada Changmin yang member kenikmatan terlebih dahulu kepadaku sebelum bercinta. Tak ada lagi. Dimana Changminku dulu? Aku merindukannya… sangat.

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan tiba. Aku dinyatakan lulus dengan predikat dan nilai terbaik. Tapi Changmin? Entahlah aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia orang terpintar yang pernah kutemui. Tapi hari ini, aku membuktikan sendiri bahwa dia tidak lulus ujian. Bahkan kudengar dari bisik-bisik para siswa bahwa dia tidak mengikuti 2 mata pelajaran yang ada dalam ujian. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya yang pasti sangat terpuruk.

Namun aku salah. Dia tampak bahagia-bahagia saja. Apalagi ada sang kekasih yang menemaninya selalu. Dia tak butuh orang sepertiku. Tekadku untuk pergi semakin kuat. Aku merasa hubunganku dan Changmin benar-benar tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Bahkan setelah malam dimana dia menyetubuhiku, keesokkan harinya aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Sampai pada hari ini, aku tak menemukan dia pulang ke apartment.

Setelah hari kelulusan, aku langsung berangkat menuju Jepang. Bahkan dihari terakhirku disana, aku tak melihatnya sekalipun. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku tak akan pernah mau mengenal sosok seperti dia. Wae? Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri Min? Kenapa kau tak peduli sedikitpun pada perasaanku?

Annyeong Min…

Berbahagialah disana. Kelak… jika kita bertemu lagi. Kuharap kau sudah kembali menjadi Changmin yang kukenal. Bukan Changmin yang menghindariku begini. Gomawo untuk semuanya Min. Gomawo. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu… pasti.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

Changmin langsung pulang saat melihat pesawat yang dinaiki Kyuhyun lepas landas. Dia tersenyum miris menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Biarlah Kyuhyun pergi dan melupakannya dengan cara seperti ini. Menurutnya, dengan begitu kyuhyun akan lebih mudah melupakannya. Teman yang egois dimata kyuhyun harusnya dia. Memang dia.

Drrrtttt Drrrttt

"Yeobeoseyo?" dia mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar.

"…"

"Iya… dalam waktu satu jam aku akan menyelessaikan ujian paketku! Tenang saja!"

PIP

Changmin merasa menjadi begitu bodoh hanya karena Kyuhyun, dia rela tak mengikuti ujian. Dialah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada. Hanya karena cinta, pendidikan terbengkalai. Sukurlah dia pintar. Kalau tidak… kurasa lebih baik orang seperti dia mati saja.

TBC…

TBC…


End file.
